percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Johnson
History Early Life Michael was born in Washington D.C. to Carolina Johnson and Michael Johnson, Sr, though since Carolina was blessed by Athena he is technically a child of hers. Michael has one older sister, Marie. He was first raised in Oahu, Hawaii before moving to Maryland at a young age. He lived there for a while, growing and maturing into an eccentric kid. He had an active imagination, and was particularly fond of reading and writing. When he was about 9 years old, he was attacked by a harpy, who revealed his lineage as a son of Athena. He was forced to flee to Camp with the help of Natalie Cole. Camp Half-Blood At Camp, Michael found himself happy yet not happy. He enjoyed being in a world of magic but found for the most part he didn't gel quite well with the other Athenas, except for Natalie. However, through a fluke of fate he managed to befriend Zack Johnson. These two friendships would lead to his involvement in a complicated quest mixup involving Kyra Musika and Ava Śmierć, leading to his being chosen to found The Questers by the Gods themselves. At Camp, Michael also reached an agreement with his parents where he commuted to a local high school during the school year, but lived at camp year round. This was at the behest of Chiron, for unknown reasons. As a Quester As a Quester, Michael found himself in the thick of missions ranging from time travel to a good old-fashioned monster-beat-up. He slowly gained more experience (and height) and bonded with his fellow Questers. When The Heroes Organization founded, he and the Questers found themselves allied with them. In one adventure, however, he was forced to return to his hometown, where he accidentally caused the death and rebirth of a friend. After the mysterious and ill-defined events of Reincarnate, Michael left the Questers to return to a normal life, hoping to come to terms with his bisexuality. He was brought out of retirement by Zoe Johnson, who needed help facing Chaos from another dimension. However, over the course of the mission he lost a close friend and the use of his legs. Physical Appearance Michael is much taller than average, being 6'1 at 15. In earlier stories, Michael is about 5'11. He has black hair ordinarily clipped short without being too short. It is thick, and often messy. He has brown eyes and slightly golden skin because of his heritage- half South Asian, half Caucasian. He has several scars on his back and chest from an unknown mission. Michael is lanky, though not without muscle. Following the events of Above the Most Broken Clouds, Michael uses a wheelchair due to the use of his legs being lost in battle. Michael typically wears khaki shorts and a t-shirt year round. He detests pants. He also always wears a worn electric watch on his right wrist, despite being right handed, from the time he tried to teach himself to be ambidextrous. On his left arm he has three blue bands given to him by his sisters. During the winter, Michael also wears a hoodie and a navy jacket over it. If possible, Michael will wear flip flops. For missions, Michael wears his ordinary shorts and a t-shirt, with his navy jacket (which was reinforced magically by Hecate students.) He also wears a metal bracer on his left forearm (he threw away the right one as to not screw with his watch). He will also wear sneakers and long socks. Personality and Traits Michael is typed by the Myers-Briggs test as INFJ. He is inherently introverted, disliking introducing himself to others. Once he gets to know people, he will not stop talking. This is also true in situations where he is very uncomfortable. He has a passion for comics and pop culture in general. Michael has an extremely strong moral compass, and tends to see the best in people. As a result he tends to seem meddling to close friends, and often will criticize those he loves, as he believes they are capable of so much more. He is not particularly fond of arguments, but he will get into them when his cause is threatened. Michael is very intelligent, and is good at seeing creative solutions to problems. He is addicted to comics and loves music. Though he has expressed interest in writing, he loves computer-related things. Fatal Flaw Michael has a very low self-worth- a fact he disguises. He tries to disguise his problems with himself by helping others, which can often lead to further alienation due to his morals, which do not match up with most demigods. Ultimately, Michael does not believe he himself is worth fighting for. Fighting Style "I could kick your ... uh... you know. Zack made sure of that. But I really don't want to okay? Aaand you're still attacking me. I'm going to stop talking now." Michael is not the best fighter, but he is far from the worst. Michael possesses about average fighting skill when it comes to the sword, and is better than average in regards to the staff. Because this weapon is nonlethal, he is often at a significant disadvantage in fights. He tends to remedy this by talking non-stop during fights and annoying the hell out of whoever he is up against. He also utilizes tactics such as splitting his staff into sticks during a fight to confuse his enemies, or by using the environment to his advantage. His owl, Zach, is often all-too willing to help out. More recently, Michael has also begun to experiment with magical objects. Powers and Abilities *Physically Enhanced: Being a Son of Athena, Michael is especially strong and swift. *Weapons: As a child of Athena, Michael has an easier time using weapons. *Tactics: Athena's blood allows Michael a good eye for strategy, and gives him an advantage in intellectual pursuits. *Computer-Coding: Michael is a pretty good coder, and is great with computers Paraphernalia * A bookmark which turns into a sword from his early days. He has since eschewed this weapon in favor of a more nonlethal one. * A watch that turns into a shield. Michael no longer uses this, also, as anything but a watch, preferring to use his bracer as a defensive weapon. * A bracer. He uses this in battle as a sort of miniature shield for close-quarters combat. * A staff. Made of celestial bronze with bits of Imperial Gold mixed in. * A boomerang recently acquired from a Hecate camper. When thrown at a person or monster, it will proceed to circle them once, disorienting them. * A small flashlight Michael bought from the dollar store. In cases where he is about to die in close quarters, he shines it in his enemies eyes. * A wheelchair. Because he can't walk. Michael enjoys experimenting with magical items, and so therefore will likely add much more to his arsenal. Relationships Family Carolina Johnson Michael gets along very well with his Mother for the most part, but when they disagree it is ugly. Michael often feels like his mother pushes him too hard. Michael Johnson, Sr. Michael and his father get along well. They typically bond over more intellectual things, rather than physical activity, by Michael's preference. Marie Johnson Michael and Marie got along very well as children. However, as a result of Michael's disappearance from her life, she has developed a lot of anger towards him. Athena Michael and Athena have no relationship whatsoever. She has never spoken about him not talked to him except to claim him. Michael blames himself for this, feeling he is not a special enough Athena kid. Natalie Cole Michael and his half-sister have developed a strong relationship. They are very similar because of their Athena genetics, except she tends to be more thoughtful and analytical while he tends to be more impulsive and emotional. They enjoy spending time together, and play Chess a lot. Romance Michael identifies as bisexual. Kyra Musika Michael and Kyra bonded instantly when they met, and pursued a brief but awkward relationship from 2009-2010. They ultimately decided to be friends. Kyra is probably the only person in the Questers who views Michael less as a little brother and more of an equal. Though he can rub her the wrong way sometimes, they tend to be partners-in-crime. Other Demigods and Heroes Zack Johnson Michael and Zack have a brotherly relationship, which is a good thing- because if it wasn't for that Michael would drive Zack crazy. They are opposites in many ways, but also far too similar in terms of stubbornness. However, as a result of their long-term association, they have grown close, and tend to act as foils to each other. Zack enjoys pummeling anyone who screws with Michael. Ava Śmierć Michael and Ava knew each other the least well when the Questers first formed, but that has certainly changed. The two of them tend to laze around the HQ together a lot, and enjoy discussing and swapping books. Ava tends to tease Michael a lot, which Michael doesn't mind one bit. Annie Kristin Anitho Michael and Annie met a little bit before THO formed, and got along quite nicely. After a while, they became close friends and allies, their eccentricities accepted by each other without judgement. Katherine (Kat) Murray Michael and Kat got along very well at first, but unfortunately their relationship has deteriorated a bit as Kat has become almost obsessive in terms of being the best she can be. Despite this, they remain friends, and Kat still makes Michael weapons now and again. Phyllia Phyllia used to be one of Michael's friends, and he blames himself for what happened to her. They have a very shaky relationship, especially since Phyllia used to have a crush on Michael. They work well together, however, and she is probably the only member of The Questing Organization he finds tolerable. Arthur Willard Michael and Arthur don't know each other very well. Michael admires Arthur's optimism and confidence, and Arthur respects Michael's intelligence. Kieron Loeb Kieron rubs Michael the wrong way. As a son of Athena, Michael prides himself on his intelligence, and finds it extraordinarily rude that Kieron seems to rub his intelligence in people's face. Michael also feels that cold logic and tactics ultimately mean nothing without heart. Malcolm Parker Michael and Malcolm get along very well. They both enjoy comics, are intelligent, and are struggling with depression. However, while Michael tends to be more outwardly optimistic, Malcolm tends to be more sarcastic. Since they complement each other so well, they tend to hang out outside of missions. Matt Parker Michael and Matt have mutual respect for each other, but don't know each other that well. Rachel Hughes Michael and Rachel are on very good terms. They aren't the best of friends, but they get along well and Rachel enjoys talking comics with him. Stella Lohse Stella has no strong feelings toward Michael, even though he tends to disagree with her on things. In fact, she finds him quite amusing, and they respect each others' opinions. Lucian Lohse Michael and Lucian have made a conscious choice never to interact, because everyone is 90% sure they would annoy the heck out of each other. Arcanna Phan Arcanna and Michael are on good terms. They both tend to enjoy debates and structure, and so genuinely enjoy discussing social issues with each other. Cal Michael, being a Quester, is somebody who Cal dislikes immensely. Michael and Cal avoid each other. They are not on good terms. Trivia *Michael's favorite book is Out of the Silent Planet. *Michael's favorite movie is Ant-Man. *Michael's favorite song is Uneven Odds by Sleeping at Last. *Michael's involvement in The Questers: The First Adventure is only semi-canonical- the quest itself still occurred, but not in the way described therein. Images Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Greek Demigod Category:Self-Insertion Category:Children of Athena